The present invention relates to a forward/backward steering control mechanism for a remote-controlled toy car, and more particularly to such a forward/backward steering control mechanism, which is installed in a toy car and coupled to a power drive and controlled by a remote controller to move the toy car forwards/backwards.
Regular remote-controlled gasoline engine toy cars can be controlled to move forwards as well as backwards. The forward and backward movement of a remote-controlled gasoline engine toy car is achieved by means of the operation of an auxiliary transmission mechanism. According to conventional designs, the forward transmission mechanism and the backward transmission mechanism of a remote-controlled gasoline engine toy car are separately operated, i.e., the player must operate the remote controller to drive the forward transmission mechanism, causing the forward transmission mechanism to move the toy car forwards. On the contrary, when moving the toy car backwards, the player must operate the remote controller to drive the backward transmission mechanism. Because two transmission mechanisms are needed, conventional remote-controlled gasoline engine toy cars are commonly heavy and expensive, and consume much gasoline during operation. In order to eliminate these drawbacks, the present inventor invented an improved transmission control design, entitled xe2x80x9cForward/backward steering control mechanism for a remote-controlled toy carxe2x80x9d, under patent application Ser. No. 09/660280. This structure of forward/backward steering control mechanism comprises a transmission shaft coupled between the front wheel system and rear wheel system of the toy car, a transmission wheel revolvably mounted on the transmission shaft and coupled to the power drive of the toy car, a first idle gear meshed with the transmission wheel, a second idle gear meshed with the first idle gear, a movable gear mounted on a polygonal segment of the transmission shaft and moved between a first position where the movable gear is meshed with an internal gear of the transmission wheel for enabling the transmission shaft to be rotated with the transmission wheel clockwise to move the toy car forwards, and a second position where the movable gear is disengaged from the transmission wheel and meshed with the second idle gear to rotate the transmission shaft counter-clockwise in moving the toy car backwards during rotary motion of the transmission wheel, and a server controlled by the remote controller to move the movable gear between the first position and the second position. This forward/backward steering control mechanism is functional, however its structure is still complicated.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a remote-controlled toy bar forward/backward steering control mechanism, which uses a simple gear clutch structure to control switching between forward mode and backward mode of the remote-controlled toy car. The forward/backward steering control mechanism comprises a movable gear sliding on a transmission shaft and prohibited from rotary motion relative to the transmission shaft, a remote controller-controlled server adapted to move the movable gear on the transmission shaft between a first transmission gear wheel, which is coupled to the power drive of the toy car, and a second transmission gear wheel, which is coupled to the first transmission gear wheel through two meshed idle gears. The transmission shaft is rotated with the movable gear and the first transmission gear wheel to move the toy car forwards when the movable gear is moved into engagement with the first transmission gear wheel. The transmission shaft is rotated with the movable gear and the second transmission gear wheel to move the toy car backwards when the movable gear is moved into engagement with the second transmission gear wheel.